Current methods for measurement of blood pressure and other vital signs are inefficient. Many measurements of patient vital signs are invasive procedures that are uncomfortable or inconvenient for the patient. Typically, the measurement of blood pressure requires the use of a cuff around the arm of a patient and is a non-continuous “spot-check” that does not reflect the true state of patient physiology.
Needs exist for improved methods of continuous non-invasive blood pressure measurements.